


Late Night Visits

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Gay, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan is Whipped, M/M, Mark Lee (NCT) is Whipped, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Witch!Haechan, markhyuck, vampire!Mark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:34:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23240314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Lee Donghyuck, what everyone sees as the party animal in the fraternity is just a quiet and sad witch in his own time. One night after a fraternity party, everyone is drunk and wasted, people are leaving, and there is a knock at the door. It's a tall boy with black hair, asking to stay the night, despite, 1. not having been at the party, and 2. not being there for the party. He lets him in, and things start to unravel.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan & Mark Lee, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	Late Night Visits

**Author's Note:**

> There is no regular upload schedule but I will try my best to upload as much as I can! There is not much to do right now because of California's lockdown, so I will be posting a lot! Thank you for the support! .w.

Hyuck shakes his head a bit, stands up, and looks around. People everywhere, some heading home, some grabbing some last bites, and some still passed out on the ground, laid out all over the chairs and sofas. He didn’t drink much himself as he wasn’t in the mood, so he walked over to the counter of crumbs and drink spills everywhere and decided to go to the pantry for a new bag of chips instead. He jumped up onto the counter and sat there, eating the chips, thinking about why he wasn’t in the mood for the past few days. Maybe it was the tests he failed? or the jitteriness from when he wasn’t sure whether or not he made it into the fraternity. He pulls out his little witch book from the big pockets in his coat and he reads over the spells he can possibly do tonight. A black candle, banishing oils, and a needle to carve the candle. He thinks he’ll also grab his labradorite, keeping it under his pillow tonight. Hyuck sits there, and continues to watch people groggily get up and leave, some dragging along their friends, and soon the randoms are up and out. The only ones left sprawled over the couches were the fraternity brothers, and he wasn’t close with many of them. All of the sudden, there was a knock at the door. The party is over, who could that be? Hyuck thought to himself. No one got up to answer the door, so he walked over quietly and let the door open a little. Standing outside was a tall guy with black hair, with outlandishly long and sharp canines that Hyuck actually started questioning whether or not he forgot it was Halloween. It wasn’t. “...sorry, but the party’s over.” Hyuck peeped out. “I-I’m not here for a party, but can I please come in? T-this may sound crazy, but I really need to get inside and I can only go inside with your permission.” His pale lips purse, like he’s begging, and Hyuck sees that he’s shaking. “...alright,” and he lets him into the house. “...sorry to intrude but my name’s Mark and I was wondering if I could stay here overnight to h-heal- I mean rest.” He pauses, and Hyuck takes a deep breath. “...okay, there’s a spare bedroom down the hall there and try to keep the room as it was when you leave,” Hyuck still feels unsure of this whole situation, but he’ll let the poor boy stay. As Hyuck is guiding him down the long hallway, the snowflake obsidian in Hyuck’s pocket starts heating, and he’s not sure why. He takes his hand out of this pocket, and keeps on going. They get to the room, and Hyuck shoos him in. But at this time, something catches his eye. He sees the engraved stone pendant hanging on his belt and he thinks he’s gone insane. The intricate and detailed half moon engraving is unique only to vampires, something each and every vampire gets as they’re born, engraved only by the oldest vampires still alive, a tradition that is passed down to those who only pass the test. Hyuck has only seen this engraving from the old books in the witch academy, hidden away in the corner, and even then, he thought vampires didn’t exist. He goes pale at the realization that they in fact, do exist, and he’s just standing there. “A-are you okay?” The tall boy looks back at him with genuine fear and anxiety in his eyes, as if he’s sensed that there’s something wrong. Hyuck was always a sort of dumb daisy throughout his whole life, and this definitely was not one of the brightest moments in his life, “...are you a vampire?” And within a second, Hyuck almost loses his life, he watches Mark’s eyes turn a deep crimson red and suddenly he has him up against the wall, his mouth close to his neck, and Hyuck can feel the deep breathing on his skin. “G-grngh, e-e-eugh, l-let g-gah-go,” Hyuck manages to squeeze out the words. Through all his struggling, Hyuck sees his eyes turn back to the dark brown shade, and he feels the hand around his neck loosen, and he’s back at the ground, but he’s sprawled on the ground, trying to breathe as much as he can. It takes a minute or two, and he’s back at his feet, “What the hell was that for?” Hyuck’s pissed, really fucking pissed, why did he do that? “I-i’m sorry, I tried to stop myself, but when I sense danger, I just sort of go crazy, grab onto the person closest to me.” “...oh.”


End file.
